Luciano, The Deadly Doll
by YamiBaki
Summary: I am Luciano and I am at the bottom of the stairs. I am Luciano and I am halfway up the stairs. I am Luciano and I am at the top of the stairs. I am Luciano and I am outside your bedroom. I am Luciano and I am right here!


There once was a story about a young, Italian boy with short, chestnut coloured hair that parted in the middle, with light, honey brown eyes and a curl that stuck out the left side of his head, who went by the name Feliciano Vargas. He was a kind and talented young boy, so happy and full of life. One day, a few months after his 7th birthday, Feliciano was given a small doll as a gift from his parents. The doll was given to them from Feliciano's deceased grandfather, Romulus Vargas, who had passed away just one month before Feliciano's birthday. Feliciano was secretly frightened of the doll, which had nasty red violet eyes that seemed to follow him around the room where ever he went and a dark expression on its face.

The doll looked like him, only it had dark, auburn hair and was wearing a tan military suit. Nevertheless, Feliciano had accepted the doll with open arms, as it was a gift from his beloved grandfather after all. The note that came with the doll said its name was Luciano, which seemed to suit him. Now Feliciano was even more afraid now the doll had a name. It seemed to make it more human, and if it was even a little human then what might it be capable of? Feliciano shivered as he stared deeply into the dolls eyes, tears prickled at the corner of his eyes as he sniffled, afraid that if he dropped the doll or put it down it will hurt him somehow. "It's just a stupid doll," Feliciano's older brother, Lovino, told him, as if trying to comfort him. Lovino had short, auburn hair with olive green eyes, his hair did not part in the middle like Feliciano's, instead it split a little more to the right, making his bangs almost cover his left eye. As for his curl, it was on the right side of his head. Lovino let his olive green eyes stare at the doll, suddenly feeling like it would harm his little brother, he instinctively slapped it out of Feliciano's hands. "Fratello?" Feliciano asked, sniffling a bit. Lovino glared at the doll, gently grabbing his brother's hand and backing away slowly, standing in front of his brother to protect him. "That doll is evil," he muttered, his glare hardening. "Ve, how do you know fratello?" Feliciano asked, holding his brother's hand tightly. Lovino huffed and gritted his teeth, "I just know damn it! Feli, you have to get rid of the doll."

Upon hearing his words, Feliciano shook his head, "b-but it's a gift from grandpa!" Lovino growled and stomped his foot, "I don't care if it's a gift from grandpa! It's hexed! Get rid of it!" Feliciano whimpered, scared of his brother's scary, but true words. He loved his fratello, so if he said get rid of it, he'll get rid of it.

To put his mind at rest, Feliciano stuffed Luciano into the little cupboard under the stairs where he wouldn't have to see him ever again, "fratello wants me safe, but you were grandpa's, so I'll just leave you here ok?" with that being said, Feliciano set the doll down and closed the door. It was not until a few nights later when Feliciano was lying in bed that he heard a noise, a shuffling sound, which went on for about five minutes. Then he heard a brief dragging noise and finally, a scuttling like light footsteps walking very fast. By now Feliciano was pinned to the bed with fear. Then he heard a voice say "Feliciano... I'm on the first step." He then heard the loud scrabbling again, as if whatever was speaking apparently turned tail and returned to its place of hiding.

Finally panicking Feliciano took a deep breath and called out for his brother, who, in no time, rushed to his room, "Fratello!" Lovino shouted with concern, rushing to his little brother's aid. "What's wrong Feli?" Lovino asked, petting his brother's hair softly as the other cried softly on Lovino's chest. Feliciano told Lovino everything that had happened. When Feli and Lovi's mother got up to get the two brothers ready for schoo, Feliciano tried to explain to his mother what had happened the night before but he was just so tired. His mother passed it off as "just a dream" and Feliciano began to believe she might be right.

Lovi had glared and scolded Feliciano for not getting rid of the doll, so Feliciano begged his parents to get rid of the doll, but they insisted that it had been their grandfather's wish that it would be left with Feliciano. Feliciano reluctantly went to bed that night repeating to himself that it had only been a dream. He checked the cupboard under the stairs, but Luciano was exactly where he had left him.

That night, Feliciano fought sleep but he eventually drifted off. He woke up when he heard the voice again. "Feeeeeelllllliiiiiii….I'm on the fifth step," it said.

Then came the scuffling noise and then silence. Feliciano screeched and called for Lovino once more, watching as his brother came to his aid. Lovino huffed from running, his eyes widening a bit "again?" he asked, watching as his little brother nodded, his curl bobbing along with his head. Lovino rushed to his brother's side and hugged him close, stroking his chestnut coloured hair softly. "I promise you Feli, I'll sleep in here with you tonight, and tomorrow too so that IT doesn't even DARE come near mio fratellino," Lovino vowed, but Feliciano shook his head, he didn't want his brother to be in danger because of him. Feliciano had cried all night and again, he didn't sleep. The next day Feliciano told his friends at school about the doll and they stared at him in worry. Feliciano could only think that if Luciano was climbing four steps at a time then there was only one more night until he reached the top.

That night Feliciano decided to shut his bedroom door, and told his brother that he would be alright, if anything happened, he would call for him. His mother noticed Feliciano's sudden change because the younger Italian usually kept his door open slightly so that he could see the light from the hall. Feli had always been afraid of the dark, but that night he asked if he could keep his bedroom light on, but his mother thought that light was far too bright and would keep him awake. But Feliciano was more afraid of the doll than of the dark, he insisted on closing his door and promised to sleep without a light.

Just as he began to doze, he heard a noise coming from outside his bedroom door.

"Feeeellliii. I'm on the top step…" Feliciano was terribly afraid. His little heart was pounding fast against his tiny chest, he knew if he stayed in bed he wouldn't be safe so he got up to investigate. He got out of the bed and with a tiny, shaking hand, he opened his door and stepped out into the hall.

Feliciano's parents found his little body at the bottom of the stairs. They guessed he had tried to go to the bathroom in the night without switching on the light, had lost his balance and slipped, breaking his little neck. Luciano was laying beside him, cuddled underneath one chubby arm. When Lovino saw the body, he screamed as tears fell from his now red cheeks. "Feliciano!" Lovino cried, running towards his little brother's lifeless body. Lovino's dad had tried to pry him away but Lovino squirmed and stayed with Feli, "Fratello!" he cried, hugging his brother close, "why didn't you call for me! You idiota!" as he hugged his brother closer, a soft 'thud' was heard. Turning his head Lovino saw what hit the ground, he suddenly saw red. "YOU!" he screeched, placing his brother down gently on the ground before grabbing the doll and forcefully shaking it, "you killed him didn't you! Feli was an idiota but he always called for me if he needed to use the bathroom!" he began to pull on the doll's arm as an attempt to break it apart, but his parents stopped him. "NO!" Lovino shouted, he began flailing his arms and continued to scream "IT WAS THE DOLL! IT'S HEXED! IT KILLED MY BROTHER!", Lovino's parents thought that Lovino was still in shock at having to see his brother dead, so they agreed with him, shocked when he began to curse the doll, shouting profanities that he will kill it.

In his parents grief, they thought Feliciano must have loved the doll very much and since he had it with him when he perished, they decided to bury the doll with Feli. Lovino was outraged, he refused to allow his parents to bury that thing with his brother, but no one bothered to listen.

Everyone said what a tragedy it was.

Feliciano's parents wondered why the little cupboard door under the stairs was open when they had found their youngest son dead. Lovino had tried countless times to tell them that it was Luciano that killed Feli, but they just ignored him and tried to play it off as an accident. So Lovino kept his mouth shut, his mind already forming a plan for his revenge.

On the day of the funeral, Lovino had decided to wear all white, ignoring what his parents said. When they closed the casket Lovino took one last look at his brother, before glaring at the doll, "bastard" he muttered, "I will avenge mio fratellino". The doll seemed to look at him through those red violet eyes of his, almost as if saying 'I'll see you soon Lovi'. When the casket was finally buried underground, Lovino glared. That doll will pay for what he did. He will pay for taking the innocent life of a small child.

But if Lovino was happy for one thing, it was that Luciano was buried, he will never be able to strike again. At least, for now...

* * *

A/N: This one was really sad, I'm having a light brothers moment. Maybe it's because I've always wanted an older brother, but the opposite happened and I'm the oldest. But anyways I hope you all enjoyed this, I had fun writing it, and I hope to see you next time, Adios!


End file.
